


Not so innocent dinner

by nietos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: You and Loki are getting interrupted every time you try to get some time alone and one evening you have to attend to a dinner with the other Avengers. Loki, for his amusement, makes the situation very awkward for you and you hope, that others wouldn't realise and notice your struggle.





	Not so innocent dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, so uh here's something. Trying to get something about Loki again, i'm not sure how this turned out, but hope you guys like it.

Loki had you pressed against the door, his massive erection against your thigh. It was now or never, for fuck’s sake. You hadn’t had proper chances for sex lately, you had always been interrupted by something or someone, which left both of you very, very frustrated.

First time Steve had come to knock on your door, complaining that you were supposed to go to train with him at the gym that day and you were late. He had tried to open the door and come inside, but luckily you were smart enough to lock your door, so Steve didn’t walk into seeing Loki pulling your panties off and about to pleasure you with his tongue. You had tried to tell Steve, that you would come soon, but Steve insisted you to come immediately, so your session with Loki was cancelled.

Second time your phone started to ring, but first you just ignored it. The ringing didn’t stop, the person called like two times more and you had to answer. Turns out, that your mother decided to pay a surprise visit at the Tower and was there in just a couple of minutes. You groaned, put your phone away and put your bra and t-shirt back on, which Loki had just managed to take off, and got up from your bed.

There was also a third time, when you thought, that everyone had went out for a mission – which you nor Loki didn’t have to take part of – and you would finally get some alone time. But apparently you were wrong, since Bruce had been knocking on your door and even though you had tried to say through the door, that you were busy, he wasn’t having it. Bruce told you, that you had to come to the lab with him – it was very urgent and for some reason it couldn’t have waited five more minutes.

None of the other Avengers knew about your relationship, which had lasted for about a month now probably. Everybody knew, that the two of you were close, but only as good friends. Natasha had been a little more suspicious about the two of you, but didn’t comment on it in any way, kept her thoughts to herself.

Loki’s smirk grew on his face and he attacked his lips on yours now, both of his hands on your ass, while you had your legs around his waist and hands in his black hair. You moaned in the kiss and motioned him to hurry up. Loki put you down on your feet, then lifting your dress a little, sliding his cold hand under your panties, teasing you by rolling his thumb on your sensitive clit. 

He buried two of his fingers inside your vagina, making you whimper. Loki had time to move in and out two times, until someone’s knuckles knocked on your door three times, right against you. Loki stopped moving and both of you silently cursed under your breaths.

”Hey, what’s taking you so long? Fury is not pleased you to be late, so you better come right now. We’re having the dinner tonight, in case you forgot,” Tony told you, a very serious tone in his voice. You rolled your eyes and huffed. You had completely forgot about it, Fury had something important to talk with all of you, but you didn’t know why you had to have a complete dinner together. That had been very weird, since you never ate with Fury, but you didn't want to question it too much.

Loki backed off, letting you to straighten your dress. ”I’m there in a moment,” you answered through the door.

”And bring Loki with you – wherever he is right now. It’s about him too, unfortunately,” Tony sighed, you could imagine him shaking his head right now, and then you heard steps walking away from your door.

You and Loki didn’t even say anything to each other first, until you were about to put your panties back on, Loki stopping you immediately. He took them from you in his hands, going to search something from some box. You furrowed your eyebrows, looking at what he was searching.

”What are you doing? Loki, give them back, we’re soon even more late, we don’t have time –” you started desperately, but Loki just shushed you and pulled something from the box, which made you widen your eyes. Loki turned around to look at you, a mischievous smile on his face, and started walking closer to you. ”Loki, why do you even have that?!” you asked, surprised, confused, but also amused and very terrified.

Loki didn’t first say anything, just came right in front of you, pulling you closer by your waist, starting to lift the hem of your dress again. Oh hell no, you thought, he is not going to do that. What the hell did Loki do with a sex toy?! I’m so gonna throw up if he stole that from Tony, you thought, suddenly very disgusted of the thoughts in your head. 

You tried to push him away and press your legs together, but it was useless. ”Loki, no! You are not putting it inside me right now!” you yelled at him, put Loki forcefully opened your legs and slided the sex toy in your vagina, making you let a loud, but quick scream out of your mouth. You didn’t exactly know what it was, but it fit fully inside you, hiding in your vagina between your walls. It was long and thick and you started to wonder what else he could have there - he clearly hadn't told you everything.

”Shh, you can take this off after the dinner,” Loki leaned in and whispered in your ear, making you shiver. You narrowed your eyes at him, protesting a few times more, but he put your panties back on and motioned you to walk out of the door. You sighed desperately, hoping that you could pull it off of you and just have a normal, decent dinner with everyone, but Loki didn’t seem to give you that choice.

You started walking to the dining room with Loki, a little cross legged, hoping that the sex toy would stay still. Loki laughed at you and told you relax. Relax?! You would have sent him a few more ugly curse words, but you reached the room you were heading at and already could smell the delicious food. You hadn’t realised before that, how hungry you actually had been.

When you opened the door, everyone were already at the table, waiting for you before starting to eat. You deeply apologised everyone and got really nervous of how disappointed and annoyed Fury looked at you. You sat on the chair, trying to get as comfortable position as you could, but it turned out to be quite hard.

You and everyone else as well started eating you food, Fury started talking about some new, quite challenging mission, which would take place in Europe – you didn’t really fully concentrate on his voice what he was saying, you were way too hungry and frustrated for anything else.

Then – just when Fury was going for longer details – the long sex toy buried deep inside you started to vibrate, and automatically you let a sudden scream out of your mouth – too loud, since everyone at the table stopped talking and turned to send you concerned looks. You covered your mouth and tried to keep your face straight, but it was very challenging and hard.

”Are you alright there, Y/N?” Fury asked, furrowing his eyebrows – annoyed, that he got interrupted. You nodded quickly, trying to get a convincing smile on your face again, gritting your teeth tightly together.

”Yes. Perfect. Fantastic,” you growled between your teeth, but Fury, or the rest of them, didn’t look so sure about that. You shook your head quickly, ”just a little back pain, that’s all.” Back pain. Okay, sure. He narrowed his eyes at you, but didn’t say anything to you anymore, just continued his discussion with Tony.

Loki was sitting right in front of you, grinning like a madman – he had never looked more amused and pleased than he was right now. You started cutting your steak – probably pressing the knife too hard on the plate – even though you would rather punch Loki in the face.

The dinner continued normally and you didn’t have to take so huge part of the conversation, luckily. In some points you were about to choke on your food from the forceful moans, which tried to come out of your throat, but you managed to keep it calm. Or you would quickly cover them with short coughs. Natasha was sitting next to you, looking rather worried, but didn’t start whispering anything to you – not daring to draw Fury’s attention on the two of you.

And it hadn’t taken long, until you got your first orgasm. Right there, everyone around you. Panties soaking wet from your juices. You bit your lip so hard, that you were sure, that soon a few blood drops would come through your skin. Your eyes started to water, you wanted to let your screams out, but you couldn’t, you had to keep them inside. 

You tried to avoid Loki’s stare, he was looking at you most of the evening as time passed, you knew that even though you didn’t directly look at him back all the time. That jackass seemed to enjoy this too much and you sent him now a few looks, that could literally almost kill. He knew, how much you were struggling, but when he noticed that you had already come once, Loki put his hand in his pocket, and the toy started to vibrate and move even faster than just a moment ago.

You looked at him in the eyes, pleading him to stop this, but Loki just winked and continued eating. You crossed your legs, keeping them tightly together. The toy hit the exact right spot every time, giving you so much pleasure and you couldn’t keep your full attention on the conversation anymore. You had no idea, what Fury and the others where talking about on this point, elbows now leaning on the table and hands covering your face.

Then the second orgasm came and tears started forming in your eyes. The vibration became now a couple of levels harder again and you didn’t even think, it could become worse than just a few seconds ago. You wanted to cry, it all became too much. Way too much, you felt like you could pass out and you hadn’t eaten even half of your food.

You first didn’t notice and then got startled, when Bruce put his hand gently on yours - you had been clenching your fists harder than you thought, nails leaving marks on your skin -, and coming a bit closer to whisper something to you, ”maybe you should go lay down for a while? I’m sure Fury understands.” Bruce had a warm, comforting, but worried expression on his face. You really wanted to leave, but you knew, that Fury wouldn’t like it so you hadn’t had the courage to ask it.

But you couldn’t take this anymore, you were basically biting your own hand now. You got up, the chair behind you screeching against the floor. You cleared your throat and got all the heads turned back to you again. ”Sir, would it be alright, if i went back to my room? I’m not really feeling well,” you suggested, waiting for his reaction.

He studied you for a while, disapproving look on his face, but finally agreed. ”Fine, you can leave.”

You sighed, relieved and turned around to walk towards the door as fast as you could. But it turned out impossible, while that thing was still torturing your vagina. You felt being on edge again and your legs were starting to betray you and when the third orgasm took your body, you fell on your knees. Natasha was already getting up to come to you, but Loki stood up and said, that he will make sure, that you’re fine.

They were a little concerned, but let Loki go with you – they knew the two of you were best friends and Loki would never harm you. About your relationship though, they had no idea. Loki was now next to you and took you in his arms, carrying you to your room. And then you noticed, that the vibration had stopped.

Loki locked the door after you and laid you on the bed. When you were free off his arms, you started hitting him on his shoulder and chest.

”You didn’t have to do that!” you yelled angrily at Loki. Loki chuckled, mischievous look still on his face. 

”Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that,” he smirked and started slowly crawling on top of you, hands around both sides of your head. ”It was very painful for me just to sit there on the other side of the dinner table and watch you, pet, i would have wanted to take you there immediately after your first orgasm,” he murmured in your ear with a really low voice, which made you even more aroused. 

He lifted your dress, going down to face your womanhood. A grin spread on his face, looking at the masterpiece he had caused, your panties were full of your juices and more wet than ever. He ripped them off and it was so good to finally let your pussy have some air. You gasped, when Loki suddenly took the toy slowly out of you, but for your surprise still gave three, harsh more pumps into you, until took it off completely.

Loki brought it in front of his mouth, sucking some of your juices there and closing his eyes, humming and clearly very pleased. Then he looked at you, eyes filled with lust, and took your hand, forcing you to get up from bed to stand up again. He quickly started taking his clothes off and you did the same, until both of you were fully naked.

He pushed you down on your knees, so that his cock was right in front of your face. You swallowed, when you looked hungrily at his thick erection. Basically every time you wondered the same – how had he ever been able to fit inside you? His cock was more than just huge and you didn’t hesitate any extra seconds, just took him in your mouth, which made Loki groan. You started sucking him as hard as you could, taking him as deep as you could, and pumping your head up and down as fast you could. Loki tangled his fingers in your hair, keeping them from falling on your face, and at the same time pushing your head even deeper, until you were near choking, but could still take it.

He kept fucking your mouth with his cock, eyes closed and head thrown back, moaning. You didn’t have to wait long, until he already spilled his juices in your mouth and down your throat. You coughed a lot, but managed to get everything down. He pulled you up, taking you in a passionate kiss, taking a quick taste of himself, before pushing you back on the bed.

When he was on top of you, he put his cock against your entrance and just in half a second slammed into you, starting to move immediately. Loki gave you no mercy and now you didn’t care anymore who would hear you. Your moans and screams were getting propbably too loud, Loki’s moans hiding behind yours.

”Fuck, Loki,” you whimpered, when he hit the exactly right spot with his cock. Loki lowered his head, spreading kisses on your neck, until he started sucking your skin with all force he had – purposely creating marks and claiming you to be his and only his.

If somebody even dared to knock on the door this time, you knew, that Loki wouldn’t care and would just keep going until you were finished.

You buried your fingers probably too deep on his back, but he didn’t seem to care. It indeed showed, that neither of you had had sex in a while, Loki was fucking you now like it would be both of your last day in this world and there would be no tomorrow. You needed him and he needed you.

After a while you started feeling being on the edge once again and wouldn’t be able to hold it back a lot longer. ”S-shit, i’m gonna –” you tried to mutter between your moans, cries and whimpers. Loki fastened his pace even more after your desperate words, slamming himself into you harder and harder, until you were super near and let your orgasm come. Pleasure waved through your body, limbs starting to tremble a little and new moans came after others. Loki still moved himself a few times, until spilled his juices inside you and relaxed his muscles.

After a moment, you and Loki were too busy, exhausted and out of energy to notice someone opening the door. Loki was still lying on top of you, both of you panting a lot, Loki’s cock still buried deep inside you. And just when Loki managed to slide out of you, you heard someone saying something behind you.

”Lady Y/N, Tony asked me to –” Thor’s voice started, until he saw the position the two of you were on, Thor’s eyes widened, terror spreading on his face. You quickly pulled a blanket to cover you and Loki, Loki protecting your naked body with his.

”Thor! Can’t you knock?!” you screamed. This was so embarrassing. Thor’s face was as red as a tomato – probably even worse – and he panicking covered his eyes, pressing his hand against his face. 

”Brother, now is not a good time, as you can probably see,” Loki growled between his teeth, with a very loud, passive-aggressive voice. You had by now properly covered yourself so Loki hopped next to you.

”I’m very sorry, i didn’t know you and my brother –” Thor somehow stuttered and looked at you again, very awkwardly. ”I think i’m gonna come back later then,” Thor murmured and clapped his hands together. You lifted your eyebrows, waiting him to make his move and after a moment of silence, Thor sprinted out of your room, but closing the door rather gently.

Well. Now both of the Gods had seen you naked. Great.

You saw Loki’s furious expression on his face and you had to bite your lip between your lip not to laugh.

”So, now you couldn’t lock the door?” Loki yelled at you and you couldn’t help a chuckle escaping from your mouth.

”I was in a hurry okay, i didn’t have time to check it,” you tried to defend yourself quickly, Loki shaking his head and rolling his eyes. You interrupted him before he could say anything by grabbing his face in your hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. He kissed you immediately back, and you took his cock in your hand, starting to stroke it up and down. ”Don’t tell me you’re not ready for round two?” you whispered in his ear, keeping a tight hold on his hardening erection and winked your eye.

A smirk spread on his lips by your words and you didn’t need a direct answer to know what he was thinking. Loki kissed you again, and you placed his dick on your entrance again, slowly letting his cock bury into you, both of you moaning into each other's mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :d


End file.
